Steeling Sadness
by cazcappy
Summary: Rukia is tormented as her Steelers lose to Tim Tebow's Broncos.  Can Gin cheer her up?  Lemon.  Dedicated to LemonyWickedAwesome because Lemony's been bugging me to write another one of these.


Author's Note: This is a one-shot dedicated to LemonyWickedAwesome, but mostly Lemony and Awesome. Lemony has been bugging me to write another Lemon and after watching the game this inspiration hit me. Though let it be said that I do like Tim Tebow and am a Packer fan. Anyways read and review as this is lots of Lemony-goodness…and Awesome…don't hunt me down and kill me for this one!

Steeling Sadness

"Waaaaaaaaaa…Gin it's not fair! Stupid Tebow, it's just not fair!"

Rukia Kuchiki sobbed in her boyfriend's arms. Rukia was a Pittsburgh Steeler fan and her precious Steelers had just lost to the infamous Tim Tebow and the Denver Bronco's by another "Tebow Time" miracle in overtime no less.

Gin just patted Rukia's head. "Now now Rukia, there's always next year so don't feel bad, 'kay?"

Rukia stifled her sobs to glare at Gin. "Damn it Gin, this is football, and next year doesn't matter, only this year. Why do I date a baseball fan that cares nothing about football? Besides now I can't have my Steelers beat that "Damn Badgers" Packers."

That "Damn Badger" was Toshirou Hitsugaya, who was a big Packer fan; and he let Rukia know how good the Packers were every time he got that chance; so Rukia started calling him a "Damn Badger."

"Sorry Lemony but I find baseball to be a much better pastime. Besides Ol' Gin here will cheer ya right up."

Rukia sniffled. "How are you going to do that?"

Gin put his head down and whispered in Rukia's ear lust dripping from his sarcastic voice.

"Like this."

The next thing Rukia knew Gin was slowly massaging her shoulders with his hands and at the same time was kissing Rukia's neck in just the right spot. Rukia moaned softly. She had been planning on seducing Gin after the joyful event of a Steeler victory and was wearing only panties under her oversized Steelers jersey that came down past her knees with the #86 on it. Gin continued to attack the erogenous zone on Rukia's neck and occasionally slithered over it with his tongue for good measure.

"Gin…"

Rukia tried talking but Gin put his finger to her lips shushing her, and then captured her lips with his own. Both Gin and Rukia moaned in each other's mouths as their tongues fought for dominion over the other. Rukia put her hands up and started to stroke Gin's chest through his blue t-shirt.

Without warning Gin pulled Rukia up off the ground and set her against him and Rukia wrapped her legs around his waist as Gin impatiently walked to the couch before depositing Rukia and himself upon it. Rukia felt a tremor in her lower abdomen as Gin hovered above her on the couch. She was certainly getting aroused and the thought of what was about to happen stirred Rukia's primal emotions. Gin kissed Rukia more forcefully now, assertively dominating her tongue with his now. Gin slowly lowered his hands and started to make small circles on Rukia's petite breasts through her Steelers jersey and occasionally brushed her nipples which instantly got hard since only the jersey was separating them from Gin's ministrations. Rukia squirmed on the couch and Gin moved Rukia's jersey up past her thighs, then her belly and her black satin panties were made visible and finally up over Rukia's head leaving her clad in only her scandalous panties.

Gin's eyes nearly leapt out of their sockets when he saw his sexy bra-less girlfriend. She was wearing that for the whole game! Damn if he'd known Gin would have had his wicked way with her by halftime. Oh well, he'd have to make up for that now and fuck poor little Rukia into conniptions. Gin dipped his head and swirled his tongue around Rukia's left breast and occasionally flicking her hard nipple with his tongue as he palmed the right breast. After a while Gin started to switch and alternated breasts as Rukia moaned at the feeling of pleasure Gin was giving her. He then started to lick at Rukia's skin and starting with her breasts again, Gin slowly, torturously kept going lower and lower. First her breasts, then the undersides, then he made his way down to her taut stomach and abdomen and kept going. Soon he had poor Rukia shivering in delight as he licked her womanhood through her black panties which Gin to his lecherous delight found quite wet.

"Gin!"

Rukia was horny as hell now and was sloe-eyed and looking all seductive as she moaned his name. Gin's smile stretched from ear to ear.

"Now now Rukia…I'm jes' getting' started."

With that, Gin slowly hooked a finger into the waistband of Rukia's panties and let his finger touch the edge of her heat before dragging his hand down Rukia's legs, her panties leaving her core unprotected and gliding along his hand as they left Rukia's legs and then the black panties hit the floor. Gin then raised his upper body and sat upright on the couch before slowly; almost like he was dancing lifted his shirt over his head and then threw his shirt down on the floor to mingle with the rest of Rukia's clothes. Rukia practically drooled at the sight. Gin had an extremely slim frame but he had muscles on top of muscles and they rippled as he moved and the trickle in Rukia's heat turned into a river. Gin then took a black fabric strip and leaning down again put it over Rukia's head and tied it behind.

"Gin what are you doing?"

Gin had never done anything like this before so Rukia was wondering what was going on.

"Hush Rukia" she heard and felt a finger press on her lips. "I read recently that taking away one of the senses increases the others so I want you to feel more fer a bit. Now stay still; or I might hafta punish ya."

Rukia shivered at Gin's suggestion and stayed absolutely still. Gin then took Rukia's legs and spread them out away from her cute pink center. He then leaned in and took a first lick at his girlfriend's folds earning prompt moans from his lover. Gin swept his tongue in and swirled it around, exploring and tasting the nectar that Rukia was pumping out. Rukia's cute little clit was coming out to play with Gin as well and he noticed. He took his right thumb and forefinger and rubbed along the nub as he continued to lick away at her insides. Sight taken from her, her sense of feeling was immensely heightened and Rukia couldn't stop moaning as the waves of pleasure crashed against her continuously, until they seemed to reach a peak Rukia didn't know they could go to.

"Gin…Gin I'm gonna c-cum!"

Rukia screamed just before her walls tightened and she felt her nectar come out of her. Gin continued lapping, trying to catch as much as he could. When he was satisfied he reached up and pulled the blindfold off of Rukia allowing her to get her sight back. Gin then dipped his finger in Rukia's heat and collected more of her sweet liquid, and then held his finger up to Rukia's mouth. Rukia quickly sucked on Gin's finger swirling her tongue over every part of his finger and started to bob her head on it. Gin moaned at the sight of his little rabbit sucking on his finger but that wouldn't satisfy him.

Gin stood up off the couch and Rukia saw something poking through the front. Gin swiftly pulled off his jeans and boxers, freeing his pent up erection that had been almost painfully uncomfortable the last few minutes. Gin then plopped back on the couch and reached for his girlfriend. Rukia squawked in sudden surprise as Gin lifted her and turned her around so she was on top of him; her cute little ass pointed at his face while his manhood was looking her in the eye. Rukia immediately took Gin's length in her cute little mouth, swirling her tongue around Gin's cock and bobbing her head, trying to take as much into her mouth as possible. At the same time Rukia felt Gin part her ass cheeks and felt his tongue enter he heat a second time as both he and Rukia pleasured the other. Rukia moaned into Gin's cock as she continued to suck him and even now taking her free hand and cupping Gin's balls at the base.

Pleasure wracked Gin's body as Rukia's mouth did wonders to him. If this kept up he'd definitely cum in her mouth. Now Gin wasn't opposed to that happening but there was a better place in his mind for him to do that. Rukia felt herself being picked up again as Gin turned her petite body around so that she was face to face with him.

"Now my little rabbit, you'll have to work to get what you want."

And saying that Gin just lay back with his head resting on his hands. Rukia smirked; as she knew what Gin wanted and Rukia was going to give herself the ride of her life. Sliding back along Gin's lean body Rukia was soon sitting on top of Gin's groin and she teased Gin a little but wriggling around on his lap getting a groan from the silver-haired man. Rukia just continued to look at Gin with her seductive violet eyes as she sat up and slowly raised her lower body and then grabbing Gin's length with her hand, guided, and then lowered herself onto Gin's erection, biting her lower lip to keep from moaning. Gin was big and he fit Rukia's tight heat perfectly but he never hurt her. Rukia kept lowering herself down on Gin until she had taken all of him. Slowly at first but then picking up speed she started to bounce herself on Gin's cock. Faster and faster Rukia let her primal urge take over as she impaled herself on Gin's cock again and again swiftly feeling pleasure wrack her body. Gin could barely control himself and started to thrust upwards as Rukia continued to bounce up and down at a frenzied pace. Rukia arched her back as she felt another orgasm coming and somehow managed to ride on Gin even faster, however Gin was also reaching his limit but didn't want to end like this.

So once again Rukia was stopped as Gin sat up and lifted Rukia off his erection, prompting a snarl from the horny teen. Gin forced Rukia onto her hands and knees and then got behind her. Rukia was furious Gin had stopped her but realized what he was going to do and went with it. It was her and Gin's favorite position after all. Gin got behind her and guided his cock back into Rukia's sweet pussy, and then placing his hands on her sides started to move in and out, in and out, faster and faster until the sound of flesh smacking flesh was audible and Rukia was screaming in pleasure.

"Fuck Gin; fuck me harder, I'm your little slut, keep fucking me!"

Gin slammed into Rukia again and again claiming her body with his as he and Rukia both started to see stars as they both neared their climaxes. Rukia went first, her walls clenching around Gin and then releasing for the second time. Gin kept up his pace and thrusting into Rukia, but once her walls clenched around him he knew he was about to go and he closed his eyes as he found his release and buried his seed in Rukia. Both of them collapsed on top of one another, thoroughly exhausted from their endeavor.

"Gin; that was…fucking amazing."

Rukia panted as she tried to catch her breath. Gin merely chuckled and ruffled Rukia's hair and lightly traced his finger on her breast. Rukia was about to fall asleep and rest her head on Gin's shoulder when he said something that jolted her awake and again started the fire in her belly.

"Aw, don't go to sleep now Rukia, you got at least 3 more orgasms tonight before I'm done wit' ya!"

Author's Note: whoa…that was much better than my other lemon I think. Again I dedicate this one to LemonyWickedAwesome and I hope everyone enjoyed this one. Thank you and have a good night.


End file.
